


A reason to fight

by KingFake



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV FINAL | Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuddling, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Lipstick Marks, Romance, Vaginal Sex, leg lock, light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake
Summary: The group prepares before going to their final battle, the leader, tired, goes home to take one last rest.A woman in black followed him and watched him sleep.“I want to be the woman at your side”, she thought to herself, “Even if you answer someone else´s feelings, I would be fine with watching you from afar”“But just this once”, she thought as she reached from his head and lightly caressed it, “I want to be as close to you as possible”
Relationships: Nanashi/Toki (Shin Megami Tensei)
Kudos: 5





	A reason to fight

Stephen pointed to the tablet, “It has no name, so I will call it a monolith.”, He said lowering his hand.

“The monolith is connected to YHVH´s universe. You´ll be able to travel there simply by touching it.”, he said before turning his head at the group in front of him, “YHVH´s universe will surely have its own perils. Make sure you´re prepared.”

He smiled at the group, before returning his gaze to the monolith, “Take your time before entering, you don’t know how long it will have to be, before you can return.”, as he finished, in front of everyone, Stephen vanished once again.

The group that Stephen just spoke to was left frozen by a sense of dread for the unknown that lied at the touch of the monolith.

As their minds raced, someone clapped, fading the thoughts that clouded their minds.

“Ok, everyone, this is something serious, as Stephen said we don’t know we don’t know what awaits us there, so we better prepare ourselves”, the leader of the group said, “We will meet here in 6 hours, so you better take care of everything before we settle out.”

With those words, everyone went down the stairs into Ginza.

Asahi and Navarre went to the market looking at the shops searching for medicine and protective objects.

Hallelujah went to the teleporter to meet the Ashura-kai, to give them orders before he went to battle.

Nozomi also went to the teleporter, going to the nearest teleporter and walked to the Fairy Forest, she wanted to talk to the fairies one last time before went with the rest.

Gaston on the other hand went to the kingdom of Mikado, he didn’t say why, but everyone knew he just wanted to see his home one more time.

Nanashi didn’t see Toki leaving, while a little worried he knew that she could protect herself, although it still left a bad taste in his mouth.

He entered the teleporter and selected the first option registered.

The robotic voice announced the name of the destination, “Transporting to the Kinishicha Terminal”, it said as it activated the prosses.

Nanashi sighed in relief, he could get a little rest before the battle, the room flashed as it teleported him.

He opened his eyes as the robotic voice said transfer completed, Nanashi crossed the door to what was his home for the whole 15 years of his life.

Nanashi walked through the underground passages, remembering what had happened here only 8 days before.

He reached the familiar door, and slowly opened it, Nanashi found the so familiar furniture that had started to accumulate in the room.

With slow movement he walked to the bed and laid on it, the hard mattress and the soft pillow seemed to make his exhaustion appear and he closed his eyes.

\---

A black figure stood in Ginza, it had seen all her companions left, even saw her leader looking around for her, which made her heartbeat faster.

But even with the heartache, she didn’t show herself to him, instead looking at him enter the teleporter.

Still hidden, she entered the room after Nanashi had gone away, entering it without anyone noticing.

Selecting the option she knew Nanashi would have picked, the teleporter started the process and said her destination, “Transporting to the Kinishicha Terminal”

The figure exited the teleporter and walked to the room she had been before.

As she got closer to the room, her heart began to beat faster, thinking about Nanashi, the figure´s pallid face reddened, if she wasn’t hidden it would have gotten the attention of the people who passed by. 

She reached the door, “Excuse the intrusion Master”, she quietly said as she went inside.

The figure was inside the room, with familiar steps she went to were she knew her Master would be.

While she was relaxed, she still walked silently to Nanashi´s bed, she moved her black hair to the side, an attempt to make herself more presentable.

She stopped at the border of the bed, looking down on Nanashi as he slept, her gray covered lips drew a little smile, as she saw him sleep.

But her mind produced some thoughts that turned that smile into a frown.

“I guess I am the least likely”, she thought to herself as she looked at her body covered in her black bodysuit, “I don’t have the looks of Nozomi, nor the relation like Asahi…”

She looked down to the sleeping man, her feature softening, “I want to be the woman at your side”, she thought to herself, “Even if you answer someone else´s feelings, I would be fine with watching you from afar”

“But just this once”, she thought as she reached from his head and lightly caressed it, “I want to be as close to you as possible”

As she was enjoying the quiet moment between, she and Nanashi, without her noticing he woke up.

The first thing Nanashi saw was her red eyes, startled, he moved a little. The woman flinched in surprise and moved back.

Nanashi straightened himself, sitting on the bed and lighting up the room, “Toki, what are you doing here”, he asked rubbing his eyes before looking at her.

Since she was a child, Toki was taught how to suppress her emotions, how to maintain a calm mind at all times, but this time, her usual calm face broke off, showing a nervous look on her face.

Her mind was racing trying to think something, “If I don’t say something fast, Master could begin to hate me”, but finally she got the answer.

Toki looked at Nanashi in the eyes, “Master, you may already know this, but, my feelings are sincere”, she said as she smiled, felling pitiful, “I just wanted to stay with you for what may be the last time…”

“If it means that you will survive, I have no problems sacrificing myself…”, she said, sadness in her tone, “If I have to be a steppingstone for…”

Toki couldn’t finish what she was saying as Nanashi ran towards her and hugged her, “Don’t say silly thing like that Toki, of course we will return together”, Nanashi said as he patted the back of her head, “Its because I…”, tried to say Nanashi.

“You what?”, softly asked Toki.

Nanashi gathered up courage to finally say, “I love you Toki”

Toki´s face reddened, not prepared to hear that confession, “Master…”, she said before Nanashi moved her in front of him.

“For that, please promise me that you wont simply die for me”, begged Nanashi.

Toki smiled at him as she got close to his face, “For you, I would promise anything…”, she said before she kissed Nanashi.

The kissed continued, the two lovers lost in their thoughts as if there were no problems in the world.

Nanashi broke the kiss, he smiled as he said, “I suppose that is a yes for the two things”

Toki only responded by kissing him on the neck.

“Toki are you sure?”, Nanashi asked, knowing where this was going.

She started to lower the zipper in Nanashi´s jumpsuit, “I have never been so sure”, she answered removing his belt, and lowering the zipper as far as she could.

Nanashi began to remove the rest of his clothes, leaving him on his underwear before turning his gaze to Toki.

“Let me help you”, Nanashi said, to which Toki removed her silken poncho exposing her own zipper.

Toki removed her shoes as Nanashi lowered the zipper, reveling her pale body and her black underwear.

The two of them were now in their underwear, taking each other hand, they walked to the bed and sited on it.

Toki moved her fingers across Nanashi´s scars, stopping at the one that had killed him 8 days ago, “This are the proof that you are strong”, she said looking at him in the eyes, “You have survived all of this…, another reason for me to love you”

Nanashi ran his finger through her smooth hair, “With you at mi side, I’m even stronger”, he said as he kissed her on her forehead.

Toki returned the kiss on Nanashi´s scar, leaving her gray lipstick on it, she continued to kiss him down his chest and stopping at his abs, a trail of lipstick marking where she kissed.

She grabbed his underwear, and pushed it downward freeing his manhood.

Looking at it, she touched it with the tip of her finger playing with it, making Nanashi give some soft moans.

Even if Toki enjoyed his moaning she continued forward, kissing the tip of Nanashi´s cock, leaving her lips printed on his tip.

Toki began to take his manhood on her mouth, slowly going down his shaft as she increased her rhythm.

Her lipstick marked as deep as she got, slowly reaching the base of Nanashi´s manhood.

Nanashi looked down on Toki, as he felt he was about to cum, in an animalistic instinct, he pushed her head, his cock pushing against the back of her throat as he came.

He left go of her, Toki taking out Nanashi from her mouth and coughing.

Nanashi worriedly looked at her and tried to move himself to help her, but Toki held her and up motioning him to stop as she stopped coughing.

“You took me by surprise, that’s all”, she said turning her head to look at the worried Nanashi, “I didn’t expect you to be so brute on our first time…”

Toki removed her bra, exposing her small blossom to Nanashi before laying herself on the bed.

Nanashi laid on top of her, his mouth closing on her neck, and like Toki had done before, he kissed her.

He slowly went down her neck, and reached Toki´s breast, “I’m sorry that they aren’t as big as Nozomi´s…”, Toki apologized.

Nashi kissed her breast, “They are as beautiful as you are”, he said as continued to kiss her breasts, from the stimulation, her nipples became stiff, Nanashi softly bite one of them which got a small moan from Toki.

Not focusing on them for to long, Nanashi continued his trail of kisses, he stopped at her pelvis, just before he got to Toki´s panties.

He gently removed them, showing him Toki´s womanhood, her face turning red from embarrassment as he kept looking at her precious spot.

Nanashi moved his hand towards there, as he touched, he noticed that Toki was already wet from the excitement.

Moving on top of her, Nanashi position his cock at Toki´s entrance, “Are you ready”, asked Nanashi, but Toki only answered by kissing him.

He slowly penetrated her, as he pushed to her deepness, a trail of blood dripped from Toki, staining the cover of the bed.

Nanashi began to thrust inside of Toki, as he continued the two of them were panting, lost in their pleasure.

Toki began to kiss Nanashi all were she could, his neck, chest, cheeks; she screamed at him, “Break me Nanashi, make me remember your shape”

He began to thrust harder and harder for the plead Toki was giving him, making him get over the edge.

When Toki felt her insides twitching, she knew that Nanashi was about to cum.

She moved her legs at the back of Nanashi, locking him in place.

“Cum inside me Nanashi, paint my inside as white as my skin”, Toki begged Nanashi as if he had a choice with her legs locking him inside her.

But Nanashi wanted to do it, with one last push we reached Toki´s cervix and rammed it.

The two came at the same time, Toki´s insides contracting to take every drop of Nanashi´s seed.

Toki was feeling who his semen was slowly filling her up, feeling the happiest she had ever been.

Nanashi tried to remove himself from her, but Toki didn’t let him go.

“Please, just this once, I want us to sleep like this, I just don’t want the fear of waking up alone…”, Toki said extending her arms, asking for a hug.

Nanashi complied, hugging Toki, and lowering himself on top of her.

They looked at each other eyes, lost in their happiness.

Drowsiness came over Nanashi as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Toki looked at his lover sleeping, she still loved that peaceful look on his face, the warm she felt inside of her increased, as she kept looking at him.

“Lets live Nanashi, for our future”, she told herself, imagining how their future could be, “Us two, maybe even…, some little ones…”, she thought as the warmness she felt made her slowly fall asleep.

\--- Six months later ---

After YHVH defeat, things changed around Tokyo, as soon as they excited YHVH´s realm, Nanashi confessed her relationship with Toki.

All of them weren’t surprised, “We didn’t say anything before, but Nanashi, you got lipstick on your neck”, Nozomi commented as the rest of the men laughed.

Thought a hint of disappointment could be seen on Asahi, she still congratulated the pair on their relationship.

As soon as they could, the pair got married, all their friends celebrating the couple´s union.

With their union, the Ring of Gaea and the Hunter Association, created a close tie, making the reconstruction of Tokyo even faster than before.

And lastly, a joyous occasion, as Toki revealed she was pregnant.

The pair lived happily, while things would only get tougher as life went on, the two of the looked forward to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> For more immersion, every time you read YHVH, think of the record scratch.
> 
> Hello everyone, I am back rather soon with another story, this time of my favorite girl in Apocalypse, I tried to write a sweeter story, for this abandoned pairing.  
> And the lipstick marks? I just saw an image a tried to implement it in the story, I will probably wont ad it to another story.
> 
> And, like always, criticism is always accepted in the comments to improve in both my writhing and redaction.  
> If you have seen any orthographic mistakes, please comment them to change them when I can.  
> Once again, thanks for reading my work.  
> I hope to see you, on the next one.  
> KingFake


End file.
